


A marshal and a vampire don't walk into a bar...

by Keenir



Category: In Plain Sight, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another set of nights for Mary Shannon...mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A marshal and a vampire don't walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Grynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/gifts).



> This is an ongoing attempt to look at what might happen if Mary Shannon ever were to meet Eric Northman. So far, it seems to be on her turf.
> 
> Also, this is a very late present.

"Okay then," Marshall said once all four of them were finally sitting down. "Let's start with names, shall we?"

"I'm Sookie," Sookie said.

"Full name," Mary said. "Triplicate forms don't read minds."

"Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie said, looking at the paperwork with an expression Mary would have said went beyond 'thoughtful.' Nobody had told these Marshals that Sookie had that ability.

"Thank you," Marshall said. "And you, sir?"

"Eric," said Eric.

"Eric what?" Mary asked, looking at the IDs. "Eric Northman?" _You already said it was a fake surname._

"No," Eric said.

"No?" Sookie asked him. "You _are_ Eric.

"…aren't you?" If she hadn't known shapeshifters existed, she wouldn't have asked that.

If Marshall had been psychic, Mary would have thought at him 'well now, this should be our regular bucket of fun.'

"Please," Marshall Mann said to Eric, "go on."

Knowing that Witness Protection already knew what he was, Eric said, "I predate surnames."

"Not a problem. You won't be the first person to provide us with a patronymic instead."

"Are there many vampires in Witness Protection?" Sookie asked.

"Some," Mary said. "And some immigrants too."

"I didn't mean -"

"Look," Mary told Eric. "If its awkward, then -" and stopped before she told a vampire 'to grow a pair' -- even Mary had limits. "I'll take Miss Stackhouse out to the vending machines while you Nordic sex gods hammer it out."

Eric seemed amused.

Marshall looked at Mary. Among his thoughts was, _I'm not Nordic. My family's Germanic._

"Oh please," Mary told them. "I heard all the excited squeeing when teens and grown women beheld the two of you." Clicking another pen, "Now, what's your full name?"

 ***.*.*.***

Eric found Mary outside, leaning against a wall. "Thank you," he said.

Mary waved him off. "Just another night."

"Humble, but I think not." _Unless you routinely outwit rogue vampires._

"Hey, I'm plenty humble. Ask anybody."

"I have no doubt your acquaintances would confirm that."

"That's what friends are for," Mary said. _In part._

"It never hurts to have friends," Eric agreed. "And to tell us when we are deceiving ourselves."

"Amen to that."

Eric looked up at the stars, watching Mary out the corner of one eye. "You can ask."

 _Much appreciated._ "No idea what you're talking about."

"Freja was one I should have known was -"

"Misguided, sure," Mary said. "We lose touch with people we grow up with, and it doesn't matter what shit we remember them being capable of, because we delude ourselves they got better."

"Very like that," Eric said. "And my commiseration, Marshal Shannon."

 _Well I never knew anyone who turned property boundaries and apartment rooms' lines into weapons_ like those _but okay._ "Thanks."

"And now I have a question for you," Eric said.

 _Like I couldn't see_ that _a mile away._ "Yeah?"

"When Freja had her final showdown with us, you drew your weapon while she was moving towards you." _And when she stopped moving, less than an arm's-length from Marshal Shannon, Mary's gun was flush against Freja's most vulnerable spot._ "How did you accomplish it?" _You are no mind-reader._

"You told me," Mary said. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. You mentioned that Freja doesn't do what's obvious, and you also said she studies her opposition. She knew me well enough to worry that I'd shoot through myself to get her, if she was behind me; knew from my file how well I can shoot to either side of me – and I knew she knew that." _Wasn't sure if she knew I knew she knew, but, eh, there's only so much I can do._

"Hence you aimed forwards."

"Bingo," Mary told Eric.


End file.
